


Shooting

by Faniazs0206



Category: Journey to Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Last of The Jedi Series - Jude Watson, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, All is in spanish, Alternate Universe, Ben Solo is Not Nice, But i need to write some in this page, Dark Reylo, Dominant Kylo Ren, Drama, Drug trafficking, English not is my mother tongue, Escape, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fugitive Kylo Ren, I am speak so bad english, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Kylo Ren was in jail, Modern Era, Murder, Old Men, Police, Possessive Kylo Ren, Pregnancy, Protective Kylo Ren, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rey (Star Wars) is a Mess, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey is a child (not literally), Rey killed someone, Sexual Tension, Someday ill write in english, Somewhere hidden in America, Teen Pregnancy, Trouble With The Law, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), Young Rey, Young Women, killer, rey is underage
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faniazs0206/pseuds/Faniazs0206
Summary: Desde el momento en el que la bala impactó en el enorme cuerpo de su padrastro Rey fue consciente de que todo había terminado para ella.El arma aún se encontraba bajo sus manos temblorosas cuando la vida del hombre que tanto la había maltratado ya era nula.Para la británica su existencia jamás había sido una cosa sencilla; nacida de una unión la cual nunca debió de haberse dado, relación que culminó con dos padres muertos y una pequeña niña abandonada en un orfanato, la cual, tiempo después, fue adoptada por un sujeto nada agradable que solamente la quería para realizar trabajos infantiles.Rey jamás había sido conformista o desagradecida, la muchachita entre más crecía más desarrollaba un carácter que rivalizaba con un diamante en dureza, pero aún así, tras toda su experiencia en las dificultades de la vida la joven de ojos castaños era consciente de que esto la sobrepasaba a un nivel que ni siquiera había sido capaz de imaginar.Ella se quebró y ahora todo lo que podía hacer era huir.-Un lugar en donde Rey comete un homicidio imprudencial y Kylo es un reo el cual logró escapar de la prisión tras mucho esfuerzo.
Relationships: Ben Solo & Rey, Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Leia Organa & Han Solo, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Poe Dameron & Finn, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Reylo modern!AU trash





	Shooting

**Author's Note:**

> He estado leyendo historias por aquí durante más de un año y por fin me he aventurado a lanzar una propia. 
> 
> #VivaReylo 
> 
> El encuentro sucederá pronto.

La sangre tenía un sabor metálico, el ambiente olía a cigarrillos y cerveza y el pesado cuerpo del que algún día había sido su captor se encontraba justo a sus pies. 

Pasaron los segundos y Rey se sintió como si acabara de despertar de un pesado y realista sueño, de una fantasía exagerada la cual nunca sería capaz de cumplir y con la que perdería horas y horas pensando en realizarla. Dentro de la pequeña muchacha de ojos castaños aún yacía ese deseo de que todo fuera mentira y no tuviera que enfrentarse a las consecuencias de sus actos.


End file.
